


Bro, You Look So Cute Right Now

by Gracieus



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Stanlon - Freeform, Weed, all the losers ship reddie, benverly - Freeform, it's legal where i'm from, mainly reddie, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracieus/pseuds/Gracieus
Summary: Based on a request on tumblr.The losers try weed. Eddie thinks Richie looks absolutely adorable and he needs to tell him because that's very important information. He needs to tell him even if it means that everyone can hear him.





	Bro, You Look So Cute Right Now

_So this is what being high feels like._

It was nothing like Eddie imagined. Even though the others had told him in detail what it felt like, he had never been able to let go off this cartoonish idea of smoking weed. He was expecting to get strange visions or that everything would turn purple or something, but none of that happened. He just felt good, in fact, he felt really  _good._

Eddie exhaled and closed his eyes. He was suddenly aware of the fact that his stomach wasn’t in knots for the first time in weeks. He leaned back against Bill who was sitting on a rock behind him and let out a content humming noise.

“You feeling good, Eddie?” Bill asked, stuffing his mouth with potato chips.

“Yeah.” Eddie just hummed, making Bev and Stan giggle.

There was a rustling noise behind him as Bev, Stan, Mike, and Bill exchanged bags of snacks. Eddie didn’t care for food in that moment.

He let his hand run through the sand and pebbles of the little beach near the quarry. He had never been so aware of his body or his surroundings. Everything seemed much brighter just like playing a tape on Bill’s television after only having seen it on his mother’s dinky tv set.

Eddie wanted to tell the others about it. He looked to his left, but Ben was occupied by Beverly who was running her hands through his hair. He looked like he was in heaven and Eddie couldn’t bring himself to disturb him.

He looked to his right and saw Richie. He had put his hood up and his arms had disappeared in his sleeves giving him a serious case of sweater paws. He was looking at the water with a content smile on his face. 

Eddie could only think of one logical thing to do, so he started playing with Richie’s hair just like Bev had done to Ben. Richie closed his eyes and rubbed his head against Eddie’s hand like a cat. Eddie felt like his heart was going to explode.

“bro, you look so cute right now. dude, you are so fucking adorable” 

“Stop it, weed makes me sleepy.” Richie said, rubbing at his eyes with one of his sweater paws.

“You’re the cutest thing on earth, Rich, you’re so adorable.”

“Stop it,” Richie said, swatting weakly at Eddie. “I’m supposed to tell you that.”

“I guess, we’re both cute.” Eddie grinned and hugged Richie without thinking about it. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him a little closer. Eddie nuzzled Richie’s neck and inhaled the sweet scent of his after-shave.

“You guys are soooo cute!” Bev said and suddenly everyone was looking at them.

“So adorable, my two boys are cuddling.” Bill said, sounding like he was choking up.

“I always thought you would be great together.” Ben sighed.

“You two should totally date, you’d be the cutest couple.” Mike added.

“Second cutest couple.” Stan corrected Mike and he winked at him. Stan could still make Mike turn red even if they had been dating for a few months now.

Richie shifted a little and he scratched the back of his neck. Eddie didn’t change his position and he just continued to cling to Richie. His sweatshirt was too soft and he smelled too nice to let go.

“Should we tell them?” Richie asked in a low voice. Eddie ran a finger along Richie’s jawline and smiled up at him through his lashes.

“They’ll figure it out eventually.” He said.

Eddie continued to nuzzle Richie’s neck and every now and then, when he was sure no one was watching, he would press kisses on the warm skin. He could feel Richie shiver underneath his touch and that was a better high than any drugs could ever give him.


End file.
